


Moon The Pitiful

by MoonQueenSelene



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonQueenSelene/pseuds/MoonQueenSelene
Summary: A 'what-if' senario: What if Moon had missed entirely? What then? What would happen to the would-be queen of Mewni if she did not disperse the monster army to protect her people?





	1. Chapter 1

She couldn’t believe it.

“You missed.”

She couldn’t believe it. This had been her chance, her ONE chance to avenge her mother!   
And she had missed him entirely! Of course she hadn’t meant to deliver a killing blow, she just wanted to blow off one of his fingers as a warning but she missed and-! For once in her life Moon Butterfly could do nothing but stand there, open mouthed, shocked.

“Was missing your intention princess? That spell sounded very important and powerful.” He taunted, taking a step towards her. In that moment he saw the look in her eyes, the fearful look of prey, and then she turned and bolted. However she was not going to get away that easily, oh no he simply couldn’t let her. He was on her in a second, grabbing her arm and yanking her backwards, taking the wand and throwing it haphazardly before grabbing her face in his hand, forcing her to look back at her castle, and the horrified faces of her council staring from the window, “Take one last long look princess, this is the last time you’ll be seeing them.” And with that he began to drag her backwards.

“No!” After being so silent for so long Moon let out a scream, and she watched as the high commission desperately tried to get to her, only to be attack by the monsters while their general dragged her backwards, further and further into his camp. Her wand forgotten on the sidelines, she could only watch as her wand, the single most important thing to Mewni, faded from her sights as he tugged her along. She fought, oh she fought him hard, but she was only a girl, a child. She could not stand up to him in hand to hand combat.

In a matter of minutes, which felt more like hours to her, the battlefield disappeared from her sights and suddenly she was there in a tent. He jerked her around for a moment before slamming her down onto the cold unforgiving ground, knocking the breath from her throat and in turn the insult she was about to spit out. 

“Now Princess Moon, what is it you think I’m going to do to you? I’m curious as to what the vivid fantasies of Mewmans have made you think.” He practically spat out, pacing around her.

It took Moon a minute, pushing herself up with her elbows, taking a couple deep breaths, staring at him nervous, she didn’t answer at first, until he had stopped to stare at her, something inside told her that she should answer, “You’re going to kill me, just like you...you killed my mom.” She fought back tears, she would not cry in front of the enemy.

The lizard in turn let out a harsh laugh, before swiftly yanking her to her feet by her hair, looking down at her, “You are nothing more than a child. You were never fit to rule anyway, children, in my experience, have never made good rulers. I’m doing you a favor and sparing you the humiliation of being known as Moon the Failure.” He hissed, “You should be thanking me.” He stated all this in such a way that he knew that it would aggravate her, Mewmans and their damn pride, she would never take such insults so passively. He was baiting her.

And it worked, because she was on him in a minute, hitting, kicking, scratching, doing whatever she could in an attempt to injure him, of course to him however it was child’s play and her hits felt more or less like a pillow. He waited, patiently, more so than he should have but she was amusing him so he humored her, and once she had stopped from fatigue he rolled his eyes, “Are you finished with your tantrum now princess?” He asked, relishing the shocked and anguished face the princess made.

It was almost arousing to him, her anguish, her despair, the grief in her eyes, in her voice. That small and sweet voice, aristocratic even at her age. In a moment he had his hands on her shoulders, “Sweet princess, the Mewmans are liars.” He leaned in, close to her ear, “I will not show you the mercy that I showed your mother by killing her. I gave her a quick death, a clean death. But you shall not be as lucky as her.” He pulled away to get a good look at her face. Her eyes filled with tears, her mouth slightly opened, her body tense…

“Goodnight Princess Moon.”

And with that, the Crown Princess of Mewni felt the light begin to fade and her world begin to spin, and the last thing she heard before being plunged into darkness, was the sound of his laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

When Moon finally began to come to she entered a state of not quite sleep but not quite wakefulness, she laid there in an essential limbo, for an amount of time that she herself could not decipher, before finally, painstakingly, opening her eyes. When she looked around the room spun and she felt a sharp pain the back of her head, the world going fuzzy for a few minutes. With a soft groan she laid her head back down and tried to remember what had lead up to this incident...It took her a moment, but when she remembered it finally brought her back down from the skies where her head was. Instead everything felt heavy...Her mother had been killed...and she had tried to disperse the forces of the...the...Toffee! He told her to call him Toffee! She had made a deal with Eclipsa so she could learn one of her powerful spells and instead of killing Toffee she was only going to scare him and his troops into leaving-! But something had gone awry and she had...she had missed her mark entirely. He had dragged her off and…

 

_ “I will not show you the mercy that I showed your mother by killing her. I gave her a quick death, a clean death. But you shall not be as lucky as her.” _

 

As soon as she remembered what he had said to her she wished she had not woken up then...As unqueenly as it sounded she wished that instead of hitting her to knock her out he accidentally killed her.

 

“Are you awake?” A loud voice broke through her thoughts, a feminine voice, nasally, with a rough accent she had trouble understanding, “Come, up! Up!”

 

Moon gave a slight groan, lifting her head and opening her eyes to see a monster. She couldn’t tell which race, but it was undoubtedly a monster.

 

“Quickly now, what’s your name!” She was moving about quite fast, Moon assumed she was perhaps a medic in the part of the arm that had rallied behind The Lizard, she snapped her fingers and gave a slight hiss when Moon was slow to answer.

 

Of course this incensed the princess, “How DARE you snap your fingers at me! I am Moon Butterfly the Crown Princess of Mewni and I will not be rushed!” 

 

With a role of the eyes this monster nodded, “You are her alright…Now stand. Stand! Quickly or I shall have some men come in here and force you to do what I ask, I am already being too kind to you!”

 

She didn’t have to be told twice, Moon slowly righted herself, stumbling for a moment, she felt weak, he must have hit her pretty hard, “How long have I been out?” Moon asked and then noticed she felt considerably lighter and looked down to see she was wearing what was, simply put, a old corn sack fashioned into a shapeless itchy gown, “And what happened to my armor?!”

 

“Oh hush would you?” The monster complained, glaring at Moon, checking the back of her head to see how the lump the general left with her was healing, “You’ve been out for three days, an appropriate amount of time for an injury sustained by a weak Mewman…” She could hear Moon scoff at her implication that Mewmans were the weaker species, “And really child, did you think you were going to be allowed to keep your armor? Our general sent it back to the palace. You’re a prisoner of war, you are only alive at the MERCY of our gracious general! You should be throwing yourself at his feet and thanking him!” She revered Toffee, as so many countless others did, and to her, Moon was an ungrateful child. She made sure to check her head thoroughly, mildly irritated by the sheer amount of hair that Moon head, grasping it slightly in anger.

 

“I should be what!?” Moon was disgusted by the mere thought of it.

 

“You are lucky, so lucky that he has been this merciful to you, he has plans for you as he’s told me, he wants you in good health, you should be grateful you little-!”

  
  


“That will be enough Isetaari, remember who she is. Her NAME prevents her from doing anything you’ve said.” 

 

Both turned as the tent entrance was pushed aside and Toffee walked in, giving them both a look of disinterest. 

 

Isetaari let go of Moon’s hair where her grip had tightened and she shoved the princess aside, watching her stumble but never letting herself fall.

 

Moon took a moment to compose herself before standing back straight upright and staring Toffee dead in the face, she would not show she was afraid, she would not show she was vulnerable. 

 

“Still playing a Queen I see Princess Moon.” He taunted. 

 

“Not playing, sir. I AM the Queen. I am the Queen of Mewni.” She would say it until the day she died.

 

Isetaari looked offended and opened her mouth to yell at Moon, when Toffee held up a hand to silence her, slowly walking up to Moon, slightly amused when she straightened her back even more, craning her neck to look up at him, “Queen is a dangerous word in this camp Princess. You’d do best to not say such things.”

 

“Oh? And why is that? Is it not true, I am the Queen.” Moon persisted in her attempts, if he called her Queen she would count it as a victory.

 

Toffee smirked, she was playing right into his trap, “Because there are things that some would do to Queens that they would not do to Princesses.”

 

“I am a Queen.” She wasn’t backing down, she stood tall with unwavering eye contact, glaring holes through him.

 

“So be it...Queen Moon. But you cannot say I didn’t try to help you.” And with that Toffee turned to Isetaari, “Come, this is the Queen’s tent, let us leave her.” Isetaari didn’t need to be told twice, giving one last glare to Moon before following Toffee out. 

  
  


In that moment as soon as they left Moon jumped around happily for a moment; Victory! She had won a victory against the ‘mighty’ Toffee! Moon stopped only for a moment when she remembered that her head still hurt and she looked around the tent, it was certainly nothing like her quarters in the palace, but it would do until the High Commission came to her aid. At this point she highly doubted she’d be able to rescue herself from this situation, especially since she was without her...wand. Her wand! Immediately she panicked, searching the entire tent frantically for her wand, but finding nothing. Her heart was in her throat still when she decided she was just going to sit down and try to get some rest. Her wand...wherever it was, was hopefully in the right hands and she could do nothing about the situation so her wand was out of her control. For a moment it made her feel slightly vulnerable, her magic on its own was not very powerful at all, not enough that she could any real damage trying to defend herself. So with nothing to do in her power she laid back down and let herself drift off into darkness, she wanted to dream...a good dream…

 

And dream she did, a soft and warm dream of happier times with her mother, she felt warm for the first time since her mother had...had gone away. However that dream was short lived. Shattered when she suddenly jolted awake, looking around and outside of the tent, it was night. She could hear what she assumed where some of Toffee’s soldiers laughing around a fire, probably drinking and feasting. She wondered if there had been a battle, she had been asleep for three days…

 

Slowly she stood and approached the front of the tent, stepping slightly out to hear some of the monsters stood and turn to look at her. And the look in their eyes wasn’t hate...she couldn’t tell exactly, but their gaze looked predatory. It caused her to falter for a second, staring down at her feet before she composed herself and looked at them, “I would like to speak with the general, would one of you go and fetch him for me?”

 

“Aye your majesty.” One of them spat out, faking a bow before turning around and stomping off. However the gaze of the others lingered on her. She could take it no longer, going back inside her tent and sitting down, trying to fix her disheveled hair the best she could, though this was a fool’s task as she had no mirror in which to see herself in. She heard footsteps outside of the tent and composed herself however the figure that entered the tent was not Toffee, but one of his higher ranking officers, staring down at her.

 

“Can I help you?” Moon asked, slightly irritated, she would not be given this run around and she would not talk through others, he would show his face or they would not speak at all. 

 

However the monster didn’t answer, just stared intently at her before smirking, “Stand your highness, the general is very busy and he is taking his meal currently in his private quarters so he has sent me to take you to him.”

 

Moon stood but did not move, she stood there and shook her head, “I shall no go to him, make sure he knows that.” And with that Moon turned around expecting him to leave, however when he did not she heard the rustle of the tent flaps again and turned around to see a couple of others enter her tent.

 

Something was not right, she could feel it.

 

“Am I being forced to go see him?” She sounded mildly irritated, a mere facade for the anxiety she felt. No one answered, and from the look on their faces she could tell that their intentions were evil.

 

The first one that came in, he had looked almost like the general, she assumed they were the same race, Septarian, took a step towards her, “Queen Moon” He taunted, “This will be easier if you comply with our demands.”

 

Moon shook her head, her eyes darting around the tent, she needed a way out. Now what she would do if she got out she had no idea. She COULDN’T run to Toffee to protect her from his men, that would be admitting defeat but she also knew there was no way out of the camp on her own. 

 

“What’s wrong Your highness? Frightened?” She heard one of the monsters taunt, they were moving toward her now.

 

Moon finally let down the facade, fear showing in her eyes as she took a step backwards, and another...and another before she finally ran out of luck and stumbled, falling backwards and onto the unforgiving ground. They didn’t even give her a chance to get up. She was face to face with the Septarian when she felt her hands being pinned down a couple of the other monsters, the look in his eyes was predatory.

 

“W-what are you going to do?!” Moon raised her voice slightly, hoping that SOMEONE outside could help her.

 

“Do you know what happens to Queens who are captured? I’m sure your dear old dead mother warned you…” 

 

Moon wished for a moment that they would kill her. Anything but  **this** she couldn’t take it! She would be disgraced, no one would want her! Slowly she shook her head, fear gripping her heart as she struggled, “No..No please!” She started raising her voice, only for the Septarian to clamp his hand over her mouth and nose to shut her up. She struggled, but she was weak, she was a girl, no match for these well trained monsters who were twice her size.

 

Her heart sank and turned black when she could hear the tearing of her gown, she closed her eyes tightly, she didn’t want to look at him, she didn’t want to see his face, she wanted to retreat. She didn’t realize that he had taken his hand off of her mouth, she was too scared. Moon let out a sob when she felt him grope her breast. She opened her mouth to scream but found that her voice was gone, she could not scream, she could not beg for them to stop, she could only let out inhumane sobs.

 

It hadn’t even begun yet but she was already crying. Moon cried because she knew just how alone she was, there was no one there to rescue her. No one there to stop what they were doing to her.

 

“Prepare yourself Your highness, the best way you can.” The Septarian hissed into her ear. In the next moment Moon felt a searing pain. It was unlike anything she had ever felt back, it was the worst pain in the world she supposed. The pain was not bound to her physical form however, oh no, she felt the pain in her mind...in her heart and soul she felt this pain. 

 

He grunted like the damned monster he was, both he and his friends laughing as she laid there as limp as a ragdoll. Moon turned her head to the side, staring at the tent side.

 

_ Go away...Go away... _ She said to herself before again closing her eyes,  _ I am home...I am with mama and River and all those who have been kind to me... _ And she willed herself away. She  **was** back home with her mother and her friends and surrounded by happiness. On the outside, in the real world, her cheeks glowed faintly while she let herself disappear into her mind to escape it. Her body was nothing but a hollow shell, her soul was elsewhere, her soul was in a place of happiness. A child’s paradise…

  
  


She did not know how long they had been there...There had been 5 of them in all...When she finally left her mind and returned to her body she hurt. She hurt everywhere and she hurt badly. When she had returned they had all already gone and while she did not remember all of it, her body remembered all of it. Every scratch, every bruise, every bite, all recorded in the history of her body. She did not cry anymore, she did not sob, she laid there, her body too used by others for her to use it herself, she could not get up, she could not move, she just stared out of the tent, they had not closed the tent flap all the way and she could see a sliver of the sky, and she could see the stars and the purpley-blue backdrop of night. She wished she could be there...flying around amongst the stars instead of being there, desecrated.

 

For once, she was glad to be alone, she was glad that she was a prisoner of war, no one from the kingdom to both her, to coddle her and try to talk to her. She was glad for her lonliness, she embraced it though she had seldom loved it before. She laid there deep in thought by herself, she could not sleep, no...She wasn’t sure if she would ever be able to sleep again after this.

 

And just like that her lonliness ended, the beautiful sky was blocked out by a dark figure as it entered the tent. She did not lift her head to see who it was, she needn’t do such a thing. She knew who it was.

 

“I did warn you, you know. That being Queen comes with a price, Princess.” He sounded so calm, as if nothing had even happened.

 

Moon tried to think of some witty retort, but she found none. She even opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. And then it happened...She felt tears sting in her eyes and whimper rise in her throat. Dread filled her, she hadn’t wanted to show him how much this had affected her. However she could not hold it in, after all she was just a girl...And so she covered her mouth with her hand but let the tears stream down her face. 

 

Toffee only stared down at her, “Moon the Pitiful Princess of Mewni, played the game of names and lost.” He sneered. However it wasn’t a sneer in anger, it was one made in indifference and he turned walking outside of the tent, only to send in Isetaari in a moment later.

 

Moon slowly crawled slightly away as Isetaari entered, only causing the female monster to roll her eyes, “Stop that. The general has sent me in so that I can help you.” She said, walking over to Moon and hoisting her upward, letting out a groan in annoyance when she realized that Moon could not stand on her own, “Come, come. I will take you to the healers. They are better equipped to deal with this type of...injury.”

 

Moon had no more energy to fight, she let Isetaari help her off to another tent. This one was much more different from hers. This was one was more...open and it was warmer. As soon as she entered the scent of spices filled her nose, making her eyes water for a moment. These were not the floral and sweet notes of the palace, no. These were rich scents with amber and wood notes. Instead of being light, it was a thick scent that seemed to settle into her hair and her skin, however it was not unpleasant to her in the least. 

 

The first thing that Moon noticed was that the medics all seemed to be female monsters of varying species. She was frightened of them at first, it showed on her face. When one attempted to approach her drew back harshly, hunched over, almost curled into herself. Isetaari harshly tutted Moon, shoving her towards the medics, “We may be monsters but we do want to help you, something that none of YOUR species would ever do for us. Be gracious and listen.” 

 

This time Moon did not draw back when she was approached, she shivered when one removed the tatters of her sack dress, and quickly had her sit down. Moon was brought up to be modest and immediately was covering herself. However these females just pushed her hands out of the way, whispering amongst themselves in a language that she could not understand. They set to work going through different bottles of concoctions that she could not identify. It was like a whirlwind around her and Moon could focus on nothing, her mind kept going back to her injuries and her negative emotions, and in turn these things dragged her into a fog-like state, snapped out of it when one of the women snapped at her, “Do I have to repeat myself many times? Here! Take this, drink it, drink ALL of it!” She sternly handed Moon a hot cup of what Moon assumed was tea. It was a deep purple in color and the texture was thicker than tea, but she supposed she should listen. The worst it could be was poison meant to kill her, at this point she would embrace death with open arms. So she held the cup to her lips and took a large drink. It was not a pleasant taste, in fact it was vile, and she turned to spit it out, only to be frantically yelled at by the healers. She stared at them as if they were crazy but finally swallowed and sputtered, coughing, “What was that!?”

 

“A very potent medicine. It is to prevent pregnancy, drink the rest.” One of them said.

 

Moon once more felt dread fill her being. She hadn’t even thought about….oh...oh. Tears filled her eyes again and she willed the urge to vomit away, finishing the vile concoction and handing the cup back. They had prepared a number of things to ease her pain, or that was what they had told her anyway. She was numb to it, she let them do what they needed to before handed her back her tattered dress, it had been mended where the rips had occurred and she slipped it back on, and then noticed they were staring at her, again, it took her a moment to gain her voice again, “What are you looking at?” And then she noticed the look in their eyes. Pity...They pitied her, not because she was Mewman of course, but because they were all older women, they were mothers, and for a mother to see any child harmed hurt them.

 

Moon did not like it, she didn’t like it at all...Part of her did not want pity, but another part of her embrace any sympathy she could get here, after all, she was all alone now…

 

Then she heard one of the women whisper a name, pointing to her, not her real name, but a different name, “Oizys. We will call you Oizys here.”


End file.
